Devil Inside
by AlannasTara
Summary: "You're a good man, Daryl Dixon." The words ricocheted in his brain. No one, save for Carol, had ever thought he was good at anything, much less being a good man. Drabble/Oneshot. Hershel x Dale x Daryl.


**AN: This is just a oneshot that knocked around in my head. I may add to it later if the mood strikes me, but consider it complete for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TWD or the characters, and I make no profit from this except to make people hate me. Bahaha.**

* * *

" _You're a good man, Daryl Dixon."_

The words ricocheted in his brain. No one, save for Carol, had ever thought he was good at anything, much less being a good man. He couldn't wrap his head around it. What was with these people? Couldn't they see what he really was? Didn't they know he was just redneck trash? It was like they were wearing blinders or something.

He shook his head in confusion and disbelief as he made his way up to the house, itching to be done with them all. He didn't need this kinda hassle. He didn't any of them. He'd be fine on his own.

Dale considered the angry hunter as he walked away, and he knew that if he was going to get through to Daryl, to keep him here, where he was needed and wanted, he was going to have to take some drastic measures. He needed to find Hershel.

"We've got to find a way to keep him here. We need him," Dale pleaded with Hershel as they stood just off to the side of the house, under the cover of the trees.

"I'm not sure what you think we can do," Hershel tilted his head as he gave the matter some thought.

"There has to be something. We can't let the group be broken up, we _need_ each other."

Hershel stepped in closer to the man, laying his hand on his shoulder. "I know two things about this life right now. I need my daughters, and I need you. That's all I need."

Dale shuddered under the weight of the emotion Hershel's words had wrought in him. He raised his hand, cupping the farmer's face. "I need you, too. But we have a better chance of surviving if we all stick together."

"Let's see if we can convince him, then." Hershel made his way to the porch and entered the house searching for the hot-headed hunter.

He found the man in the upstairs bedroom, where he was trying to change his bandage and failing miserably.

"Need some help with that?" Hershel asked the question, respecting Daryl's boundaries even though the answer was obvious.

Daryl glared up at him for a second before relenting and handing the gauze to the vet. He held his breath as Hershel smoothed the bandage with his calloused fingers, heat leeching into Daryl's skin where his fingertips met Daryl's ribs. Hershel was incredibly gentle, and Daryl savored that warmth that spread from within; the warmth that came from being cared for, taken care of, loved, _cherished._ All too soon Hershel was finished and putting his supplies back in order while Daryl shrugged his shirt on.

"You know, my ol' man was a mean son of gun," Hershel said, his voice breaking into the quiet stillness. "He took every chance he could to "beat the Devil" out of me, saying he was doing it for the good of my soul. It took a long time for me to realize he was wrong, and he was the one with the Devil inside. Was an even longer time before I could see the good in myself."

"Ya got a point to this? Or we just chattin'? Cuz I got stuff to do," Daryl snapped, frustrated at the feelings and memories that came barreling through him with Hershel's words. Memories he worked long and hard to bury deep down so far they'd never see the light of day.

"My point is, I think we got more in common than you realize, Daryl. My point is, you need to see the good inside of you. Others see it: Dale, Carol, and myself, but you...you are the one who needs to understand your worth. Not just for what you can do, but for who you are. We need you. This group, it needs you."

"Don't nobody need me."

"That's where you're wrong," Dale's voice spoke up from the doorway. His eyes were gentle, full of determination. "We need you. You. Not what you can do, but who you _are._ "

Daryl's eyed each man, waiting for the shoe to drop, the next blow to come. Nobody said nothing like this to him without wanting something in return.

"What do you want?" He asked, squinting his eyes suspiciously at the duo.

"Just you." Dale answered him, approaching slowly, cautiously. "Nothing but you."


End file.
